dinhndfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapu
Lapu is a Kobold and a member of The Greater Good. Early Life Lapu was born to a tribe of Kobolds living in the outskirts of Ortaunhall. Though he was the first-hatched of his litter, with 12 hatchlings in total, he was not known for being particularly talented in any regard, and so often lived in the shadow of his younger brother, Lapu Lapu. Unbeknownst to Lapu or his kin, Lapu was the heir to divine power granted to his ancestors centuries ago. This power was infused into his bloodline by a kirin, the fertility spirit Magual, as thanks for the ancestral Kobolds protecting it in a moment of need. Enslavement and Empowerment Eventually, Lapu and his tribe were captured by slavers from Ortaunhall. During this time, many of the Kobolds of the tribe died as subjects of cruel experiments. With seemingly no hope left, Lapu prayed fervently to any god that would hear him. At this time, Magual had taken residence in the Irongrove. Magual sensed the danger of the Sand Striders approaching the forest, and so began searching for a champion that could protect it. Magual heard Lapu’s prayer and detected its own divine power within Lapu, and so it telepathically forged a Warlock’s pact with Lapu. In exchange for the power to break out of enslavement, Lapu would be tasked with finding his way to the Irongrove and protecting his patron. With his newfound power, Lapu was able to escape his imprisonment along with the small remnants of his tribe. Unwilling to drag them into battle with the Sand Striders, Lapu left his tribe secretly, without explaining where or why he would be going. With the Greater Good In his travels, Lapu came across a charismatic businessman named Soho Frank, who lived in Eisenreich. Lapu was tricked into “indentured servitude” under Soho Frank’s employ. However, upon discovering that Lapu was a defiler, Soho Frank sold Lapu’s services to a group called The Greater Good. Coincidentally, The Greater Good had already been making plans to fend off the Sand Striders for reasons of their own, so Lapu eagerly did his best to be useful to them. It was during this time that Lapu was bestowed a familiar named Maganda as a boon from his patron. Maganda would most commonly take the form of a Pseudodragon. During the Fall of Eisenreich, Lapu retreated along with The Greater Good, first to the Northern Reaches, then to the Salted Lands, and eventually became trapped with them in a pocket dimension by the Beholder Xandar. Lapu was present with the party when the archangel Tai told them of a cosmic plot that could potentially wipe their entire universe out of existence. Along with the group, Lapu vowed to prevent that from happening. Petrification and Legacy In their attempt to escape back to their normal reality, The Greater Good confronted Xandar in a pocket dimension of Tai’s creation. Though the battle was won, Lapu was struck by the Beholder’s petrification ray and could not resist its effects, turning him into a statue. The Greater Good brought Lapu’s statue with them as they returned to their home plane, with only a small lead on how to reverse the petrification. They soon encountered Lapu’s younger brother, Lapu Lapu, who swore to find a way to restore Lapu to flesh and blood. Category:The Party